New Location New Love
by CluelessAuthor0
Summary: After the bite, the innocent robots are wiped clean and are sent to a new location. But what happens when the feelings of the old gang conflict with the new night guard? toybonnieXtoyfreddy rated T for violence and slight language
1. 11pm

It was my first day being on stage in the new location was way better than our old location: no longer did toy foxy have to wander around the establishment, she had her own stage! And of course, we were greeted by our old friends balloon boy and Marionne, who of course had no clue who we were, as they were exclusive to this location, these new glamorous models. But, this was not the reason why we were moved..it was because our new location is far away from what happened before... but during the time that I've been deactivated, i was made sparkling new,cleaned from any marks given to me from the incident, updated with new songs and gifted with a new shiny design, although i felt that it was quite... lewd. Then again, you should have seen toy foxy! But anyway, apart from that, i loved my new look. So did our little friends. But they loved toy Freddy most of all... i think i did too. He was so streamlined, without any faults. He had perfect glistening blue eyes that whenever they looked in my direction, i got butterflies. So when the restaurant closed for the night, i went to go talk to him. He was backstage, as usual. But before I could even say hi, the location's balloon boy ran into the room screaming.

"HE'S HERE!"

"Who?"Toy Freddy said

"The-THE NIGHTGUARD!"

(sorry for dis being short but didn't have enough time so will publish chapter 2 in full length next time k bai :3)


	2. 12am

(hai ;3 hasn't been that long so i hope to be releasing new chapters a day or two after each other. This chapter might take longer because i'm doing it in full length and this is going to be quite long i hope, so you wont have to go much further into the story, probably 2 or 3 more chapters and then done :) meaning i can just spend one or two days writing instead of coming back every week and reminding myself of the story. anyway..

* * *

I looked around. Everybody except for us was looking behind balloon boy... but what was wrong? What were they they thinking of? Then i realised that four figures were lingering in the hallway behind him. One had red faltering eyes, half a head and one arm. Another was torn apart with unwavering eye contact with everybody in the room. One had a broken jaw that was gaping wide and the last was worn, with tears so deep you could see their endoskeleton. They were our predecessors at this location. The Withered Band. Old Chica stepped into the light.

"wow... of course THis HAPeNNS wHen THESe OUtSIDers ShoW up."

"I agree." Old Bonnie replied. "It's because they're oh so important, aren't they, Foxy?"

"exactly. Why if I get my hook round those imbeciles-YAR HAR KIDS READY FOR SOME PIRATE FU- i'll beat the hell outta 'em!"

"Sowhatarewewaitingforthey'reoutintheopenandnobodywillcareifthesenotalenthusksarebacktobeingscrapparts." Old Freddy said, pointing directly at me. I suddenly realised the old robots were heading towards me. I dropped to the floor and cowered. If they killed me, I would never be able to-

"Hey, get away from her! Aren't we working together on this? We haven't had the best experience with nightguards ourselves,and I think that me, Bonnie ,Chica and Foxy would be more than happy to help you guys out. We're part of the same team now, so start acting like it!"

I looked up, and saw Freddy standing in front of me now, blocking the withered robots from laying a finger on me. He was so confident, so strong. My heart started skipping.

"He's right!" Chica exclaimed in her chirpy tone as she helped me up. She had always been the bestest friend anybody could ask for, and i was so glad that the new location hadn't affected our friendship.

"Well... errr..." Old Foxy said as he looked at Chica, blushing. "I do think ye have a fine darn point."

"wellwe'resorryformisjudgingyouitsjustthatthelasttimenewrobotsshowedupwehad... ...together."

"Well, I thought that the most useful plan was to work together all along. So don't judge me."

"GUys!" Everyone turned to Old Chica. She looked angrily at us."DOnT yoU SEe? THeyRe TRyInG To GeT YoU oN tHeIr SiDe!"

"C'mon, Chica!" Foxy said, coming into the room and putting her arm around her shoulder. "We're not gonna do any of that, trust me-"

And that's when Old Chica slammed Foxy into the wall, sending broken glass, plastic and robotic parts everywhere. Foxy started to scream for help, but slowly the screams turned to static. Everybody ran over to her, except for Old Chica, who was so afraid of what she had done, had ran out of the room.

"C'mon Foxy! Pull through! Please!" I cried. Old Freddy tried to put her back together, but it was no use. Foxy fell to the floor in a pile of bolts. There was nothing we could do now. But then I heard a whirring behind me... a security camera had picked up the whole thing. We heard a scream, and everybody stood up. Then the camera died.

* * *

Mike hadn't been answering my calls. His resume had said he keeps his phone on at all times and the phone we provide for company calls is never turned off. I decided to check on him after 6am,after all the robots returned to their rightful selves. But I was shocked with what i saw. Somebody had broken in! They had broken Toy Foxy! She was reduced to scrap, and we had taken the mechanics out of our budget for the restaurant. She was only set up yesterday morning! Why hadn't the animatronics fought them off? They were enhanced with anti-criminal technology, after all. I ran into the office to check the security feed, but i saw something that made me sick. Mike was dead, and I saw one of those disgusting old robots standing above his corpse. Of course, she had been deactivated, thank god. I took out the memory stick with all the footage of the night's events and called Will. He was going to be soooooo pissed...


End file.
